lo que la noche esconde
by violeta hyuga
Summary: Hinata se encontraba en un hospital. Su madre le dijo que tuvo un accidente muy grave y que era una suerte el no haber muerto. Sin embargo, ella no recordaba nada de lo que habia pasado y la unica 'pista' que tenia era ese extraño sueño que soñaba cada noche. Por si fuera poco, cada mañana encontraba una rosa sobre su cama pero de quien eran? y que habia pasado en ese accidente?
1. Chapter 1

_**Lo que se esconde en la noche **_

_**Capitulo 1**_

**Una luz cegadora y…. nada mas. De repente no veía nada, no oía nada, no sentía nada. Era como si estuviera dormida dentro de una bola de cristal que la protegía de todo lo que hubiera al exterior evitando que cualquier ruido, cualquier sensación, cualquier imagen o cualquier cosa que pudiera perturbar esa calma penetrara en su interior.**

**Sin embargo, sin aviso previo, esa bola protectora desapareció dejando a la chica desprotegida. Y de repente, algo agarro los pies de esta jalándola hacia abajo.**

**Eran las manos de la vida, que no la dejarían irse tan fácilmente**…

Hinata retomo la conciencia y con eso, un insoportable dolor se instalo a cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Abrió los ojos con dificultad ya que sus parpados parecían pesar 500 kilos y lo primero que vio fue el electrocardiograma* conectado a ella mientas una pregunta se instalaba en su adolorida cabeza: ¿dónde estaba y que había pasado?

- ¡Hinata has despertado!- dijo una mujer sacándola de sus pensamientos

- mama – dijo la chica volteándose para ver como su madre estaba sentada al lado de ella con una cara de angustia – ¿d..donde… e..e..est…estoy?- pregunto lo mejor que pudo ya que el enorme dolor que sentía le impedía hablar bien.

- Estas en el hospital mi vida. Un carro te atropelló en una calle cerca de nuestra casa – dijo la madre de la peliazul soltando unas lagrimas. – los doctores dicen que es un milagro que no hubieras muero ya que el accidente fue bastante grave.

- Y…y…ya….v…veo- dijo Hinata viendo como su madre le agarraba la mano.

- ¡Me alegro tanto que hayas despertado Hinata! Has estado inconciente por 5 días seguidos… yo ya comenzaba a pensar que quizás… que quizás tu…- dijo su madre antes de abrir en llanto delante de la cara de preocupación de Hinata.

-Yuri para de llorar. Hinata ya abrió los ojos no hay de que preocuparse. – dijo Hiashi entrando en la habitación seguido por el doctor Mitsuki.

- Su esposo tiene razón, señora. Su hija fue muy fuerte y ya esta fuera de peligro. Lo peor que pudo pasar no paso y eso es lo que importa.- dijo el doctor intentando calmar la madre de la chica. Luego se voltio hacia Hinata – ¿cómo te sientes pequeña?

- B…bb…bien- dijo Hinata maldiciéndose por no poder hablar correctamente.

-Eso me alegra. Seguro que tienes mucho dolor pero eso es normal. Ahora lo que importa es que descanses mucho, lo necesitas

- ¿cuánto tiempo se tendrá que quedar en el hospital, doctor?- pregunto Yuri secándose las lagrimas

-pues viendo la gravedad de la situación, yo diría que serian mas o menos ocho meses. – dijo el doctor con una cara seria

-¿mi hija esta tan grave? – dijo hiashi muy preocupado

- pues si contamos desde hoy, 15 de octubre, y pensamos en el tiempo que tomara para que sus heridas sanen, mas el tiempo que tomara la rehabilitación, siete u ocho meses no me parece mucho

- ¿rehabilitación? – pregunto la madre de Hinata sin entender mucho lo que eso significaba

- si. Verán, su hija tiene muchos daños. Entre otros fracturas, heridas, contusiones y algunos músculos desgarrados. Tantos daños tomaran tiempo en sanar lo que significa que Hinata estará acostada en una camilla mucho tiempo. Con la rehabilitación física intentaremos, después de que todos sus daños hayan sanado, recuperar al máximo las capacidades y movimientos que perderá o mejor dicho que no podrá hacer en el tiempo que este acostada sin moverse. Esto toma bastante tiempo puesto que los músculos se debilitaran mucho ya que no los utilizara por unos cuantos meses y habrá que comenzar por ejercitarlos para que recuperen su fuerza normal…

Mientras que los adultos hablaban, Hinata estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos. Muchas preguntas pasaban por su cabeza, pero una de ellas la atormentaba mas que las demás ¿qué había pasado en realidad para que ella estuviera en tan mal estado? El hecho de tener que quedarse en un hospital por 8 meses significaba que el accidente fue tan grave que seguramente casi la mata. Sin embargo, ella no podía recordar nada. Si era verdad lo que su madre decía y realmente estuvo inconsciente por 5 días seguidos, eso significaba que el accidente fue el 10 de octubre. Pero ella no recordaba nada de lo que hizo ese día.

Intento concentrarse mas para recordar algo de lo que paso el 10 de octubre pero, de repente, sintió un fuerte dolor en la cabeza que hizo que parara.

El doctor viendo la cara de dolor de la ojiperla, decidió dejarla descansar diciendo a los padres de la chica de 15 años que era mejor que durmiera ya que necesitaba mucho reposo si querían que las heridas sanaran rápido. Los preocupados padre de Hinata no objetaron. Ellos también estaban cansados y descansar no les haría mal a ellos tampoco. Además Hanabi estaba en casa sola con neji desde hace tres días. Era mejor ir a ver como estaban. Así que dándole un dulce beso a Hinata en la mejilla y prometiéndole que regresarían el día siguiente a ver como estaba, se fuero seguidos por el doctor Mitsuki dejando la enferma en la oscura pieza.

Viéndose sola, Hinata se dijo que era mejor dormir. Cerro sus ojos perlados y sintió como poco a poco todo su ser cedía al sueño que se apoderaba de ella.

Lo ultimo que vio fue la luna llena que se asomaba por los vidrios de la ventana al lado de su cama…

_Era de noche y ella estaba caminando pacíficamente por el parque que quedaba cerca de su casa. De repente vio un ni_ño llorando cerca de la calle. Decidió acercarse para ver lo que le pasaba pero al llegar a la calle, el niño desapareció como si de un fantasma se tratara. Se quedo observando la calle por un momento y después, un poco confundida, decidió darse la vuelta e irse a su casa. Sin embargo algo la detuvo: En mitad de la calle había un chico rubio que parecía mirarla. ¿quién era y por que la miraba? Quiso acercase un poco para ver ese rostro que se escondía en la oscuridad, pero casi al mismo momento un camión apareció a gran velocidad. Ella sintió un miedo profundo cuando vio como el vehiculo se acercaba peligrosamente al chico y sin pensarlo, se lanzo hacia el y lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer sobre la cera. Sin embargo, ella no tuvo tiempo de esquivar el enorme camión.

_Lo ultimo que vio fueron las luces segadoras del coche…_

Hinata se despertó de un golpe. Tenia sudor por toda la cara y su respiración estaba agitada. Además estaba temblando y tenia un horrible dolor de cabeza… ¿pero que había sido eso? Ese sueño parecía tan real que por un instante pensó que era un recuerdo. Auque eso era imposible ya que nunca en su vida había visto a ese rubio. Pero ¿por qué lo salvo a costa de su vida? Ella nunca lo había visto o al menos no lo recordaba. Entonces ¿por qué?...

Muchas preguntas absurdas que no se podía responder. Eso fue solo un sueño. no era como si eso lo hubiera vivido alguna vez. Además era mas importante descansar que ponerse a buscar el por que de algo sin sentido. Así que con ese pensamiento cerro los ojos y se recostó hacia un lado lista para caer de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sin embargo, sintió como su brazo se rozó algo y al abrir los ojos se sorprendió al ver una rosa roja sobre su cama.

¿quien había puesto esa rosa sobre su cama? Miro a todos lados buscando una respuesta pero no vio nada ni nadie… de repente, volteo a ver la ventana donde el viento jugueteaba con las cortinas recordando que antes de dormirse la ventana estaba cerrada y que ahora estaba bien abierta. ¿qué había pasado? ¿acaso alguien había entrado y había abierto la ventana al ver que ella tenia calor? o quizás… ¿alguien se había entrado por la ventana?

No sabia que estaba pasando pero estaba demasiado cansada para pensar con claridad. Poco a poco sintió como el sueño la vencía y es que realmente estaba cansada… tan cansada que no se percato que unos metros mas lejos, afuera del hospital, unos ojos azules la observaban.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: **

Hinata miraba afuera de la ventana sentada en su cama de hospital. Todavía no podía creer que siete meses y medio habían pasada desde ese horrible accidente que la dejo casi muerta y con millones de heridas de las que nunca antes había escuchado hablar.

Hinata-chan ya es hora- dijo sonriendo la enfermera Sakura sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos- sígueme.

-Si

Hinata se levanto de la cama y salio de su cuarto siguiendo la enfermera que se dirigía hacia la sala donde el doctor Mitsuki debía estar esperándola para hacerle la revisión diaria y preguntarle como iba con la rehabilitación. Siempre era igual y se había vuelto una rutina desde su ingreso al hospital. Sin embargo la peliazul sabia que esta vez seria un poco diferente.

-por favor Hinata, ¡espérame!- dijo Sakura intentando seguir a una muy emocionada Hinata que había empezado a correr sin darse cuenta- entiendo que estés emocionada pero ¿que pasaría si llegaras a resbalar por las escaleras y te vuelves a lastimar? El doctor dijo que no debes esforzarte mucho ya que incluso si tus heridas están casi totalmente sanadas, debes cuidarte de no lastimarte otra vez.

-Ya lo sé Sakura pero tu sabes mas que nadie cuanto he esperado por este día – dijo la peliazul disminuyendo la velocidad pero sin retirar esa gran sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro.

-No sé por que tienes tantas ganas de irte del hospital- dijo Sakura inflando los cachetes en forma de enfado- te atendí lo mejor que pude, me esforcé al máximo por no decepcionarte y darte apoyo, nunca te deje sola hasta te hice una mini-fiesta el día de tu cumpleaños y ¿como me lo agradeces? Diciendo que quieres irte de aquí. ¡Como duele! – dijo Sakura poniendo una mano sobre su corazón y haciendo gestos exagerados con la otra.

Hinata se detuvo y río alegremente. Sin importar lo mucho que su amiga y enfermera de 23 años hiciera sus melodramas (lo hacia jugando obviamente), siempre le causaban risa

-no sea tan dramática Sakura. Sabes muy bien lo agradecida que estoy contigo. Gracias a ti, mi estancia en el hospital no fue tan larga y aburrida como esperaba. Pasamos días enteros contando nuestras vidas y muchas cosas mas. Además, siempre que estaba deprimida o me dolía algo, me subías el animo con tus bromas. Me decías que no me rindiera, que pronto estaría mejor. Siempre que me veías, sonreías y nunca me dejabas sola cuando necesitaba algo. Te estoy infinitamente agradecida por todo eso- dijo la ojiperla con una gran sonrisa

-Hinata-chan…- dijo Sakura con las lagrimas en los ojos

-Además- Hinata puso una cara seria y bajo la voz- fuiste capaz de guardar ''ese secreto''

-El de las rosas ¿no?-dijo Sakura haciendo lo mismo que su amiga- aun hay rosas que aparecen en tu cama por las mañanas ¿cierto?

-Si. Rosas de todos los colores: rojas, rosadas, azules, blancas hasta amarillas.- dijo Hinata contando con los dedos- lo peor es que ni siquiera sé quien es el que me las da. Simplemente aparecen sobre mi cama como por arte de magia. ¿no es un poco raro?

-Ya lo creo pero… ¿no crees que quizás sea alguien del hospital?

-eso también lo pensé antes, pero si fuera alguien del hospital ¿no le seria mas fácil entrar por la puerta en vez de la ventana?

-Es cierto pero ¿cómo estas tan segura de que entra por la ventana?

-Fácil. Todas las noches cierro la ventana y todas las mañanas aparece abierta

-¿y por que no intentas cerrarla con seguro?

-Ya lo he intentado ¡y muchas veces! Pero no sirve de nada. El (o ella) siempre encuentra la forma de entrar por la ventana. Me deja la rosa y se va dejando la ventana abierta.

-Que extraño- dijo Sakura pensativa - oye y que tal si…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el reloj del hospital sonó anunciando que eran las 10:00 de la mañana.

-¡ahhh! ¡Ya son las diez! – dijo Hinata alarmada- mi revisión era a las 9:30 de la mañana. ¡¿qué hacemos, Sakura?!

-¡¿qué pregunta es esa niña?! ¡¿cómo que, que hacemos?!- dijo Sakura igual de alarmada que Hinata sabiendo muy bien que el doctor les había dicho de ser puntuales y no llegar tarde ya que el tenia muchos pacientes ese día y no quería ponerlos a esperar mucho- ¡correr! Eso es lo que haremos. Ya no importa si te tropiezas por las escaleras ¡hay que llegar a esa oficina ahora mismo!

y las dos chicas salieron corriendo como si hubieran visto el mismísimo diablo pasar por los pasillos del hospital.

.

.

.

.

.

-bien…- dijo el doctor mirando los papeles donde estaba el historial de Hinata desde su ingreso al hospital. Ya había terminado su revisión de hoy y estaba muy satisfecho de los resultados. Hinata cada día estaba mejor y eso le alegraba mucho- viendo los resultados de los exámenes de hoy y contando el hecho que ya puedes correr… – dijo recordando lo cansada que estaba al llegar a la oficina después de haber corrido desde el séptimo hasta el segundo piso.- puedo decir oficialmente que tus heridas están curadas.- y le regalo una gran sonrisa- viendo la gravedad de tus heridas hace siete meses temía que esto tomara tiempo en curar, pero ahora puedo decir con orgullo que Hinata Hyuga esta 100% sana ¡felicidades!

-mm… disculpe… ¿eso es todo?- dijo Hinata- no se habrá olvidado de nuestro trato ¿o si?

-¿a que te refieres con eso Hinata-chan?

-bueno, hoy es el 25 de mayo y usted me prometió que esa fecha, me diría cuando podría salir del hospital.

el doctor Mitsuki la miro unos instantes y empezó a reír. Hinata lo observaba, sorprendida por su reacción ¿acaso había dicho algo gracioso? Ella no le encontró gracia el querer saber cuando podría salir de ese hospital en que había estado por siete meses sin poder salir. Y no es que tuviera algo en contra de estar allí. Al contrario, se lo había pasado de maravilla ya que el personal del hospital era gentileza y paciencia pura: nunca la trataron mal por mucho que se quejara del dolor y siempre estaban ahí buscando la mejor forma de calmarla. Además, los otros pacientes eran realmente amables con ella.

Sin embargo, quería volver a ver a sus amigas, su familia e ir de nuevo a la escuela.

Sin poder evitarlo, lagrimas se le subieron a los ojos.

- Hinata- dijo el doctor Mitsuki cuando al fin paro de reír- quizás no fui muy claro, pero yo ya te di la respuesta a eso.

-eh?- dijo una muy confundida Hinata ¿acaso se estaba volviendo sorda?

-Yo te dije que estabas 100% curada. Ya no tienes que quedarte aquí

-EH? – dijo Hinata cada vez mas confundida

-Saldrás esta tarde

-¡¿EHHH?!

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata salio de la oficina del doctor mirando a la nada. Aun seguían en un estado de shock ante lo que acababa de oír. Ella sabia perfectamente que el doctor le daría alta pronto ya que sus heridas estaban sanadas y la rehabilitación completada. ¡Lo que nunca pensó era que ese momento llegara tan pronto!

Sakura no pudo evitar preocuparse viendo el estado en el que su amiga salio de la oficina

-¿Hinata estas bien?- dijo la pelirosa cogiendo su amiga por los hombros y sacudiéndola un poco para que reaccionara- ¿qué te ha dicho?

-…

-¡¿qué ha dicho?!- dijo Sakura cada vez mas preocupada

-nunca pensé que esto fuera a ser tan….- dijo la peliazul que comenzaba a reaccionar

-¿Que fuera a ser que?- dijo Sakura mientras estaba entre la impaciencia y la preocupación

-esto me tomo por sorpresa

-¡por Dios Hinata! ¡Deja de torturarme de esa manera y dime de una vez cuando te vas!

-Sakura- dijo Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos. Lagrimas que Sakura no supo si eran de felicidad o de tristeza- me voy esta misma tarde

-Qu…que… ¡¿qué has dicho?! – grito la pelirosa dejando casi sordos a todos en ese hospital


End file.
